I'm Here Without You
by Tanzanite Sea
Summary: HOLD Abandoned by his parents out of fear, Aries is quickly adopted into a very prestigious family. Years later when he enters Hogwarts, he must learn to deal with his former parents as well as the war that the wizarding world is slowing losing to.HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

**Muggle London, 2:48am, August 1st 1981**

The night was still, the sky was dark, and the clouds were just rolling in, slowly blanketing the night into fog. A single man hurriedly walked by an alley, his watery eyes darting back and forth. Not a sound was heard, and he let out a long-held sigh of relief.

The man was cloaked in black; a hood overshadowed his face revealing nothing but dark eyes. Glancing back and forth one last time, the man walked back towards the alley, his steps slow and reluctant.

Only when he had slipped into the shadows of the alley did he lower his hood. Jet-black tussled hair fell over a tired face. James Potter's eyes continued to dart around a few more moments before he brought out a bundle of blankets. A little head was seen from within the blankets, a little boy, no more than a year-old at the least. James Potter looked around one last time before gently placing the little bundle on top of a garbage can. Taking one last look at the bundle, the man apparated, his final farewell to the baby blown away by the wind,

"Good-bye Harry."

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's office, 11:17pm, July 31st 1981**

_Earlier that night: _

"NO, YOU'RE LYING!" James voice could be heard vibrating throughout the room. His chair had fallen onto the ground behind him, his wife's eyes had widened dramatically and the man that had caused the reactions sat calmly in front of the Potters.

"I'm afraid not James, a prophecy has been made earlier tonight, and young Harry may just be the one that it's about." James and Lily both paled, both staring at the sleeping bundle in Lily's arms.

"No, no, you've got to be wrong!! We are NOT getting involved in this war any further!! You _have_ to be wrong!" Harry was deposited onto Albus' desk, and Lily was slowly backing away from her child, her voice shrill and broken. James quickly went to his wife, his arms wrapping themselves around her, his right hand placing itself on top of his wife's 6 month pregnant stomach. Immediately, Lily started crying and James did what he could do, hold and try to comfort his wife.

James held his wife tighter as another sob broke through from his wife. Already, Lily had lost so much to this war against Voldemort. Her parents had both been murdered during the night that Lily had gone into labour. In her distress and pain, she ended up losing Harry's twin. She had never been the same since that night, and although James saw that she loved Harry, he couldn't help noticing from time to time that Lily seemed to shield away from her infant son, who was a reminder of what she had lost that night.

"James, Lily, what I've told you is merely just something that may happen, a prediction if you may. We cannot be sure that Harry will be marked by Voldemort." Dumbledore's voice broke through James' thoughts. Both Potter's froze, and their gazes met, failing to see the headmaster's suspicious look. When they turned to him a moment later, Dumbledore's face was nothing but of concern.

"It's been a long night, we s-should be going now." Lily's cracked voice broke through the silence. Her head was bent down, her eyes failing to meet those of the headmaster's.

For a minute, Dumbledore continued to survey Lily closely before slowly nodding. He placed a simile on and gently lifted Harry up from his desk, moving forwards towards Lily to give her back the child. Lily though, had backed away, her wide eyes locked on the baby's tiny form. The headmaster stopped when he noticed, and frowned in concern.

"Lily-" he started.

"James, c-can you take Harry right now? Thank you for informing us…of the happenings of tonight headmaster. Come on James, let's go home." Without letting the headmaster continue, James and Lily walked out of his office and out of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore stood where he was, a troubled look on his face. From his perch, Fawkes trilled urgently, flying over and landing on Albus' shoulder. The headmaster stroked the phoenix soothingly, walking over to his desk and pulling out a sheet of parchment.

"I know Fawkes, I'm worried as well. I didn't like what I felt when the Potter's heard the news. I must say, I'm very disappointed in them. Why-" Albus shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Fawkes continues to trill urgently, his usual musical notes coming out rapidly and in high pitch notes. Albus wrote quickly with haste, and a moment later, he was done. Reading it over quickly, the old empath tied the parchment onto one of Fawkes legs and watched as the phoenix immediately disappear in burst of smoke.

Looking out his window Albus sighed and stared warily at the darkening sky.

"I hope it will not come to this."

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

**Godric's Hallow, Master Bedroom, 1:45am, August 1st 1981**

"Lily…are you sure of this? Is this what you want?" James watched his wife, his eyes concerned, his arms holding their son. Lily was across the room from them. Her eyes blazed from his question.

"SURE? Of course I'm sure James! I can't lose anyone else, not you, not our baby," Here she placed both her hands to her abdomen; "…I can't lose another child, or anybody else that I love to this war."

Across the room, James frowned, did she mean then, that she didn't love-no. James brushed away the thought, Lily was a mother, she loved her children, including Harry. He bit his lip, eyeing the little child, the child in his arms. Lily had made sense; they couldn't keep Harry. The Potter's were already high up on Voldemort's hit list, and Lily didn't want it to be any higher, she didn't want her family more broken then it was; she wanted to protect their unborn child, sacrificing their son in the process.

"It's the only way James, or else we may be dead tomorrow or the day after that. I want to see my child born and grown up. Please, James, please don't take that hope away from me." Lily's green eyes pleaded with him. James knew he had given in, he had never denied his wife anything, and Lily was right…she was always right. James let out a sigh,

"Ok Lily, I'll do it." Lily broke into a smile and nodded encouragingly.

"I'll be waiting then." Lily settled herself onto the bed, closing her eyes and smiling peacefully. James watched his wife silently and slowly turned around and left the room. In his arms, Harry shifted slightly letting out a sweet baby sigh. His arms shook as he looked down at Harry, his baby, his son.

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

**Muggle London, 2:59am, August 1st 1981**

_Present:_

Two pairs of eyes watched as James Potter apparated away.

"I didn't think they'd actually do this." Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes had lost their usual twinkle as he slowly walked over the abandoned enfant. Behind him, a purple-robed figure followed. Albus lifted the child into his arms, holding the little boy tenderly. The figure behind him lifted their arms, signifying that Albus should place the child into their arms.

Albus broke into a smile, "Ah, so you will take him in?" The robed figure nodded, hood falling back. The woman nodded grimly. She was truly beautiful; she had a lithe figure and with a slightly pointed face, forest-green eyes, and beautiful silky black hair, she made quite a sight to behold. What was most amazing and held most attention though were her ears, slightly pointed and delicately shaped. Her ears, along with her beauty clearly identified her as a high elf, a race of beings so rarely seen by mortals or wizards.

Albus smile widened considerably as he watched the elf queen coddle the baby boy. She was examining him, brushing back his hair, and studying him from all angles, making sure that the boy was not hurt, malnourished, or in anyway mistreated. When she was satisfied, she turned back to Albus.

"He'll have a new name and a new family now, do you understand?"

Albus nodded, still smiling.

"He's _my_ son now. The Potter's are not laying another finger on him from this day on."

Again, Albus nodded.

"My family and I will raise him well Albus, but the year in which he will enter Hogwarts is questionable."

At this, Albus stopped nodding and straightened, but understood. "You do not yet trust wizards."

Her piercing eyes met his in challenge, "From what has happened to my race and from what I've seen happen to _my _son tonight, do you blame me Albus?" She was surprised however when all Albus did was shake his head and continue smiling at her. The queen sighed exasperatly at her old friend. "Honestly Albus, if I didn't know for as long as I have, I would think you've gone senile on me now."

Albus chuckled; she was one of the only people he knew that could say that to his face. "I apologize Chiara, forgive this old man." He laughed outright seeing his friend roll her eyes. As his laughter slowed though, he took the baby boy into his arms once again and gazed into the innocent sleeping face.

"Good-Bye Childe and good luck in your future." Chiara smiled at him as he handed the boy back.

"You are free to visit him Albus, Merlin knows you always show up unexpectedly as it is already. I'm sure my son can use a grandfather." She smirked at him.

Albus chuckled and nodded, "I thank you, and I intend to visit you and your growing family very much in the near future."

Chiara gave Albus a hug in farewell, mindful to not crush her new son, and awake him. "I look forward to your visit Albus," she smiled, "My husband is anxious to continue that chess match that you had to leave in the middle of."

Albus coughed and laughed nervously, "Really now? Tell him that we shall continue the next time I visit." Here Albus smiled, "Farewell for now my friend, and I hope to see you soon. Take good care of the child."

Chiara smiled one last time at her old friend before disappearing from sight, leaving the muggle world, and entering into the realm of the elves.

Albus stayed a moment longer before apparating away. There was no evidence, no trace at all that a child had once been there.

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, 12:00pm, August 1st 1981**

Albus sat at his desk, slowly stoking Fawkes who cooed calmly while reading the head line of today's Daily Prophet.

'_Young Harry Potter Dies of Death Eater Attack'  
-Rita Skeeter_

_In the early hours of today, the Potter's home was attacked by Death Eaters. Luckily, Auror James Potter was there to defend his home and his pregnant wife, Lily Potter. Unfortunately though, when back-up aurors arrived, the Potter's only son, Harry Potter (1) was killed, and his body missing. The only consolation to the Potter's tragic night is that their unborn child remains safe and healthy. This reporter sends her condolences for the loss of a child and hopes that Potter's will recover._

Albus set the paper aside and walked towards his large windows. He watched as the Slytherin team practiced, each member listening intently to what their captain was saying. He finally smiled as he watched each member kick off and soar into the cloudy sky.

* * *

.  
..  
...  
..  
. 

Um...so tell me what you think, ur ideas of plot, character etc. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.

-**Tanzanite S.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Elvin Realm, Royal Castle, August 1st, 3:03 am**

"Mother, you're back! Where did you go? What happened? Did you bring me anything? Di-What's that?" Chiara had to laugh at her energetic 5 year old daughter. The small girl pouted. Her arms were crossed over her pale blue night-dress, her hair-black ringlets falling over her shoulders, and pale lavender eyes staring into her own green ones. Chiara smiled tenderly at her daughter, happy.

"Chiara dear, where _have_ you been, you had us worried." She looked up to meet the lavender eyes of her husband. Smiling gently at both of them, she shifted the bundle in her arms, drawing two pairs of eyes to it. "What's-" Chiara shushed her husband, signaling her daughter and husband to follow her to the bed. Gently, she placed the bundle on the bed, removing the blankets and setting the baby boy onto the bed, and then finally covering him up again with the sheets from the bed. She looked up to see two pairs of eyes watching her, one in excitement, and the other demanding answers.

"Amorina, this is your new little brother…Aries." Her eyes were still set onto those of her husbands, but she still heard her little daughter's squeal of happiness and she ran to the bed watching Aries. "Don't wake him sweetie, he's had a long night."

"I won't Mother, I just want to watch him."

Chiara nodded though her daughter couldn't see, "Antony…"

"Amorina watch…Aries while your mother and I talk."

"Alright Daddy," came the sweet reply.

Antony swiftly turned around, walking out the doors of the room. Chiara followed, silently studying her husband. His broad shoulders were tense, and his long black hair was getting loose from the cord. When he closed the door behind her, he turned to her sighing.

"What's going on Chi?" He rubbed his forehead in agitation. She smiled at him slightly.

"We have a son."

"I can clearly see that, what I'm asking is where did you find him?" At this, the queen's face saddened drastically. Antony watched his wife worriedly.

"Chiara? What's going on?"

Her eyes locked to those of her husband's, "Antony, do you love our daughter? Do you love Amorina?" He blinked at the sudden question but narrowed his eyes.

"Chiara, what kind of question are you asking me? Of course I love our daughter! How could you even ask such a question of me?" He watched his wife pace back and forth, his worry steadily increasing.

"If-if I asked for you to get rid of Amorina because she was a danger to us, would you?"

Antony was shocked, but soon grew angry. "Chiara! I would _never_ give Amorina up, no matter the consequences! She is my daughter and I am _not_ going to let her go!" His voice was growing steadily louder and his fists were clenched at his side.

Chiara beamed at her husband, and threw herself at her shocked husband. She felt through their link that he was calming down, and she wrapped her arms around him. Within a second his arms were around her as well, "What's this about Chiara? Why the questions?" Chiara moved her head from his chest to look up at her husband's worried eyes.

"I asked…because that's what happened to Aries. His parents abandoned him last night because they found out that it was prophesized that he may be the one to defeat that evil wizard right now, Voldemort. His parents just left him in an alley; Albus alerted me and asked if we could take him in as our own. I accepted, Aries is our son."

Antony shocked, nodded and held his wife closer. For a moment, they just held each other, taking comfort the other had. Finally, Antony pulled back, took his wife's hand, and lead her silently back into the bedroom. When Amorina saw her parents' form, she leapt from the bed, careful not to make a sound, running to them.

"He's sleeping. I didn't make a noise and I let Aries sleep." Amorina's smile was large and she lifted both arms towards her mother. Chiara picked up her daughter, reveling in the feeling of her child hugging her. Antony moved towards the bed and watched the baby boy sleep. He brushed back a lock of hair and emerald green eyes met his. He gasped in shock at the sheer color and his family quickly moved forwards.

The baby boy's sleepy gaze shifted from Antony to Chiara to Amorina and back to Antony again. He seemed comfortable and safe for just then, the baby boy lifted both his arms towards Antony, gesturing to be picked up. Antony, stunned, picked up the baby boy carefully, cradling him close to his chest. The whole family was silent as they watched the baby boy's eyes slowly close and fall asleep again in Antony's arms.

Antony's eyes watched the child, a flood of emotions passing through them. Finally, he set the child back down, kissing the boy's forehead gently.

"Sleep tight Aries, and welcome to the SilverWing family."

**Godric's Hallow, Living Room, 2:00pm, August 1st 1981**

"It's done Lily." James voice soothed as he gently took his wife's hand. She nodded silently staring at the newspaper heading silently. Slowly, she rose from where she was seated and headed to the fireplace, throwing the newspaper into the flames. She turned back to her husband, his eyes watching her movements carefully. She nodded and smiled at him.

He timidly smiled back. "Come on Lily, let's get to bed, it's been a long morning." She nodded looking around the room. Already within the few hours, the house was filled with flowers and cards; people sending their condolences. The owls had continued to fly by during the whole morning, and were still flying by, each dropped off flowers, or cards, or pictures, or letters.

Lily nodded, walking back into their room. "James…get rid of the flowers and cards please. Also, please remove all the pictures of Harry." James nodded, his eyes darkening in sadness. His hands shook as he slowly took a framed picture of his son. He looked at it with regret and sorrow before throwing it like Lily had the newspaper, into the flames where it slowly burned. He let out a suffered sigh before turning to the flowers. He sighed, and with his right hand, rose his wand, and with his left, brushed away the tears that were threatening to fall.

**Master Bedroom**

On the large bed, Lily slowly crawled in and hid herself beneath the covers. She curled herself into a little ball and smiled. She smiled, her green eyes seeing nothing. She gently rocked herself, one hand gently placed on her abdomen. She continued to stare straight ahead, humming and singing slightly as she rocked herself and her unborn child comfortingly.

"Hush little baby, don't…say...a word."

* * *

Enjoy the Chapter to those who're reading

-**Tanzanite S.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.

**Black Manor, Dining Room, 9:00 pm, August 1st 1981**

Sirius Black sat in the dark room, staring at a picture he held in his hand, the picture from the date on the back dated back to just a week before. The picture itself though, had totally absorbed the man's attention. Sad and sorrowful eyes gazed into the picture of his godson, Harry James Potter. The little baby boy that had been just one week short of a year old smiled and giggled back at him from the frame and his messy black hair shook as the little boy giggled, and gorgeous green eyes shone brightly. A single tear slid down the man's eye. He bit his lip to try to contain the sobs that were threatening to come out. He didn't succeed.

Remus Lupin watched his friend sadly from the doorway, taking in the scene:

The fire was out, and the only source of light came from a single candle directly in front of his friend. From the candle's light, shadows flickered throughout the large room revealing portraits, paintings, and little odd drawings that appeared to have been done by a child.

Remus took another step forward, sighing softly and sadly as he reached his friend and saw the picture the other man held.

"Sirius, there was nothing you could do." The whisper was light, soft, but if listened to carefully, one could just here the sorrow underlying the whisper. Sirius sniffed, lifting his head to meet that of Remus'.

Sirius was a mess; his once meticulous hair was in disarray, a mess that could even rival that of James's, his indigo blue eyes that had held mischievous laughter just a day ago were darker, full of pain and hurt. Remus's amber eyes reflected his friend's pain as he slowly knelt down and pulled the other man into a comforting embrace.

A few more tears escaped Sirius' eyes. "How could it not be my fault Remus? I should've been there to defend them during the attack…I should've been there to protect Harry. James hates me; it's my fault, all my fault." His eyes were shut tightly as he clung to his friend, completely distraught.

A few tears fell from Remus' eyes but his eyes had a more determined look with a touch of anger. "Sirius, it was not your fault, James is just upset. You did nothing wrong."

"I did, I did. Didn't you see the way he looked at us, at me? I should've been there, I should've..."

**Godric's Hallow, 2:31 pm, August 1st 1981  
**_earlier that day:_

"JAMES! JAMES! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sirius' voice roared, his eyes crazed as he pounded on the door again and again. Remus had his hands wrapped around the man's waist, trying in vain to pull away from the door while the neighbors watched from their windows with a knowing expression and a frown.

A small crack opened up and Sirius stopped pounding and took a step back, breathing harshly. Brown eyes refused to meet his own as James took a small step out. "What do you want?"

Sirius' eyes widened at the dull and slightly cold tone James's held. Before he spoke, he licked his lips nervously, "James… James, tell me it isn't true. Where's Harry mate? Where is he? Where's my godson?"

James shook, and Sirius took a step forward tentively, placing a hand on James shoulder, but James flinched and pushed Sirius away. "Don't touch me" James still refused to meet Sirius' eyes.

Sirius faltered, his eyes watched his best friend confused. Remus stepped up next to Sirius, facing James, "James, it's not true…is it?" Indigo and amber eyes watched the man before them.

James' frame shook, his hands clenched in fists beside him, before a small nod came. The two men before him shook in shock.

"No, no, no, no, no," Sirius whispered his voice heavy with grief.

James turned around, "You got what you came for. Leave." The words were an open dismissal as he opened the door and stepped inside. Remus grabbed James' sleeve, trying again to learn what had happened "James-"

"LEAVE!" James voice roared as his eyes finally met those of his friends. They held anger, sorrow, guilt, and hatred. Taken aback, Remus and Sirius moved back.

James slammed the door closed behind him, not looking back again.

**Black Manor, Dining Room, 9:15 pm, August 1st 1981**

_Present:_

"Shhhhhh…" Remus tried to sooth his friend. Both men had tears running down their faces as they continued to watch the small boy giggle back at them, emerald eyes shining at them in love and adoration. Both men closed their eyes and clung to each other trying to find comfort for the death of one Harry James Potter.

**Godric's Hallow, Living Room, 9:30 pm, August 1st 1981**

James took another shot of Firewhiskey staring blankly at his walls, they were blank, void of the many pictures of his son that had been there just hours ago. Finally, he let out a harsh sob as he poured himself another shot of the amber liquor.

He was drowning himself in sorrow; he had erased his son from existence both in his home and in the world. It was all he could do to laugh brokenly as he remembered his friends' visit earlier that day. Sirius and Remus wouldn't have done what he had, they wouldn't have abandoned a child. They would've been great fathers, they would've been better than him, they wouldn't have made the ultimate mistake and thrown away a child, no they would have been better fathers than he. A better father than he could ever wish to be. More tears came as he lost himself in the alcohol and his doubts, fears, sorrow and memories played over and over again in his mind, but he was unable to stop it, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to, he had abandoned a child, a baby, he deserved this, didn't he.

_Did I do the right thing? Lily wanted it done, I can't have Lily hurting, and she's lost so much. She can't have anything that could cause harm when she's so close to delivering. Did I do the right thing? I've killed my son, my son, my only son._

Another sob broke out as he gasped for breath. Shuddering, he poured himself another shot and downed it without a second thought.

Lily closed the door silently, blocking out the image of her husband in his grief. She quietly crept up the stairs to the bedroom into the bed. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her, one hand on her stomach.

She had done the right thing, she was sure of it, her family was in danger, and she refused to lose more loved ones. Harry hadn't been right…no he hadn't, Lily argued with herself as the memory flooded her once again as it had so often since she had let Harry go.

**Godric's Hallow, Backyard, May 8th 1981**

_Months ago:_

"Harry? Harry, where are you?!" Lily stepped walked around worriedly. As she caught sight of messy black hair, she sighed in relief. "James! I found him, Harry's out here."

James Potter came out from the backyard sighing in relief like his wife had before. He smiled, "Already causing havoc on us, that's my son." Lily rolled her eyes as she started forward. James had an arm around his wife, being careful in his movements as to not trip his pregnant wife.

They walked to their son, who was crouched at the edge of the woods. He looked up at his parents smiling adorably, dimples showing. He giggled and tugged at his fathers pant leg while pointing into the forest.

Lily frowned. "Harry, you had us so worried, don't crawl away like that again!" She bent down to pick him up as she finished scolding him, but suddenly froze in place. James concerned, turned to his wife, "Lily?" Lily took a step away from Harry and then James saw it. A snake, there was a snake slithering out of the forest heading directly towards his son.

James quickly took out his wand, his arm shaking as he nervously pointed it at the snake. He and his wife froze though when they heard a hiss. The hiss had caused the couple to freeze for it did not come from the snake, but their son.

Lily's eyes were wide in horror as she watched her son giggling, and hugging the snake, hissing every so often. The snake hissed back delighted in the little boy's company and Lily took another step back, watching her son in horror. "No, no, no, no, no…"

**Godric's Hallow, Living Room, 9:49 pm, August 1st 1981**

_Present_

Lily shivered, _yes,_ she decided, she had done the right thing. Harry had been a parselmouth; A talent that was directly linked to that of the Dark Lord. Yes, she had done the right thing, she was sure of it.

_...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_

Even if the Dark Lord had not literally marked Harry, Lily was sure that the Parselmouth gift was the mark that the prophecy talked about; the mark that would put her family in danger…and she couldn't have that.

Her arms encircled her waist, besides, James would soon forget about Harry, they had a child coming, a new perfect pure child. She smiled brokenly snuggling into the pillow.

Yes she had done the right thing. The last thing she saw as she fell asleep was the image of her husband sobbing brokenly as he poured himself another shot, drowning himself in sorrow.

**Elvin Realm, Royal Castle, 10:00 pm, August 1st, 1981**

"Hey Aries, you gotta sleepy now." Amorina giggled at her new brother cutely. The little boy watched his new sister and giggled. Amorina hugged him gently kissing his forehead.

Aries didn't know where he was but he liked it. He missed his father and uncles Moony and Padfoot though. His mother though, he didn't think he'd miss her, for a while now, she had been neglecting him and she never smiled for him anymore. He didn't think his mother loved him very much.

Amorina cooed at Aries, tickling him. Aries laughed, his little arms reaching out and swatting his sister playfully. She giggled again.

The bedroom door opened and Chiara's head poked in. She smiled at the sight of her children on the bed together both laughing and giggling. "Shhhhh, your father's sleeping."

"You mean was." Antony stepped into the room yawning widely. He closed the door behind him and took his wife's hand walking to the children's bed.

"Sorry for waking you daddy." Amorina giggled again. Aries crawled over to Antony and clumsily wrapped his small arms around the man in apology. Antony chuckled wrapping his arms around the small child before he yawned again.

"Hmm…you're both forgiven. Let's sleep now." With those words, he pulled his wife onto the bed with him before she had a chance to react. She let out a cry of surprise before laughing hysterically. Amorina and Antony soon joined her as well as Aries in his little baby laughter.

The family snuggled together and slowly each member fell asleep. Aries watched his new family through intelligent eyes. He'd miss his old family, but he simply adored his new one. His new mother loved him, and he had a sister; a sister who adored him and would take care of him. His mother and father loved him and he was happy, he was very happy.

Smiling widely, Aries fell asleep in the warmth and security his family gave him.

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, 12:00 am, August 2nd, 1981**

Fawkes trilled happily, flying about the room. Albus chuckled, watching the phoenix.

"Yes my wise old friend, the little one is in safe hands."

On his desk, a scroll that held the names of all the magical children that would and will receive Hogwart's letter laid. On the spot that had once read Harry Potter now read _Aries SilverWing._

Albus rolled up the scroll and tucked it away on one of his drawls. He smiled and sat stroking Fawkes as the phoenix trilled softly in content.

* * *

.  
..  
...  
..  
. 

Here's another chapter, and the next one won't be up until sometime during Christmas Break. So, Merry Xmas in advance.

_Special Thanks to my Beta, **magicslifer** for the editing and for taking the time to go through the story._

**- Tanzanite S.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Elvin Realm, Royal Castle, 10:00 am, July 31st, 1989**

The house elf raised his hands, waving them and watching the magic as a thin of layer of dust lifted and disappeared. Nodding happily, he turned to other chores that were in need to be done. As he raised his arms again, preparing to polish the stairway, he paused when he heard laughter coming his way.

A long black haired girl with startling lavender eyes raced by dressed elegantly in a beautiful velvet violet dress that complimented her eyes beautifully. Behind her, her younger brother could be seen chasing his older sibling. His usual messy mop of black hair had lengthened over the years and was now simply tied in a low pony-tail. His gorgeous green eyes that Chiara had fallen in love with all those years ago had simply become lovelier and even more alluring. He was dressed in a green button-up dress shirt, black slacks and black boots.

"Hurry up Aries!" Amorina shouted, giggling. She raced ahead of her younger brother, running down the stairs laughing hysterically.

Aries sped up grinning. He slid down the banister slowly gaining on his 13 year old sister. Both siblings ran past the castle house-elves, shouting apologies as they passed. The house elves chuckled amongst themselves.

"It's young Master Aries birthday, is it not?" one elf asked turning to another. The other nodded.

"Indeed, I believe young Mistress Amorina is leading the young Master towards his party."

Both elves laughed yet again. "We had better get to the kitchens then. They'll be quite a crowd tonight." The other elf nodded and with a 'pop' both disappeared.

The house-elves of the Elvin Realm prided themselves on their intelligence and the people that they served. Unlike the house-elves of the wizarding world, they were more dignified, highly intelligent, and were able to do things without being ordered to do so. They were though, like their distant cousins, highly loyal to their masters. Though similar in that aspect, there were still big differences between the house-elves of the Wizarding world and the house-elves of the Elvin Realm. A major difference that was noticeable to anyone that had seen both types of house-elves would be the difference in speech and clothing.

Instead of the squeaky, stuttering, broken sentences of the Wizarding world's house-elves, the Elvin Realm's house-elves speech was clear, precise, in regular tones, and quite intelligent.

They wore clean uniforms of different colours classifying what station they worked at. They felt dignified, and they were utterly devoted to the SilverWing family and especially the young Master and Mistress.

"Aries, Aries, hurry on up _mon petit frére_." Amorina ran through a door, closing it horridly shut.

"Well done Rina, come here now sweetie." Amorina quickly ran to her mother, hugging her giggling and watching the door expectantly. Scattered giggling and laughing were hushed by the adults as people held their breath.

The ballroom where Amorina had run into was decorated with gorgeous bubbles floating around, charmed so that they last and wouldn't pop. Their were silver and gold streamers and on a big white banner in large green cursive writing were the words "Happy 9th Birthday Aries!" People were scattered throughout the room, many adults and young children, all watching the door with excitement and clear mirth in their eyes.

"Amorina! I know you're in there-" Aries froze in the doorway, eyes wide as he saw what was before him.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Everyone laughed at the dumb-founded expression on the young child's face. Aries, when he finally came out of his stupor, laughed along, a blush prominent on his young face.

"Thank you everyone." At those words, all the young children in the room laughed and raced at Aries, all talking at once. The adults watched smiling happily at their children, and then turning to the others and started conversation.

"Happy Birthday Aries, you must be excited for all the presents." Aries nodded happily, a grin in place as he turned to face his old friend Draco Malfoy.

The young blond boy grinned happily at his dark-haired friend. Draco's mercury-silver eyes were shining with mirth and youthful joy. He was dressed up just as anyone else at the party in fancy clothing. Draco was like a little prince, Aries mused, dressed in a white dress shirt, a grey vest on top, black dress pants with matching belt, black boots, and to finish, his friend was adorning the Malfoy signet ring on his little finger.

"Draco! It's so good to see you, how's the Wizarding World? Did you learn any magic yet?" Aries embraced his friend warmly and waited attentively for him to answer.

It seemed that Draco's grandmother was a sister to a deceased ruler in another kingdom in the Elvin realm. Draco was just about as royal as Aries was, yet they lived very different lives. While Aries lived in the Elvin Realm, Draco and his family stayed the Wizarding world, the home of Draco's grandfather. Aries, who did not know much about wizards was always fascinated with his best friend's stories describing creatures and the people he knew and met.

"No, not yet, but father says that he'll start teaching me as soon as I learn the theory. Honestly though Aries, you should see some of these tombs, they're completely dull. I'm going to die of boredom before I learn anything."

"Oh the horror, the world will just collapse the day that one Draco Malfoy dies of boredom." Fleur Delacour's sarcastic voice started. Draco, startled, jumped and mock-scowled when he saw who it was. Gabrielle, who was holding her sister's hand, giggled.

The Delacours, veelas or part-veelas, were allies and close friends to the Elves. Fleur, even though she was only 12, was already showing the beauty that all Veela were well known for. She was dressed in stunning blue dress robes with silver trimmings and and silver embroidery. Her younger sister wore dark midnight-blue robes, and like her older sister, had silver embroidery and trimmings on her dress robes. Both were pale, and had fair complexions, yet where Fleur had shimmering silver-blond hair much like Draco, Gabrielle had dark black hair.

"Fleur! Gabby! It's so good to see you!" Embracing both girls tightly, Aries greeted them. "Oh! There's something I wanted to show you Draco, come on! I'm sorry Fleur, Gabby, we'll be right back." With that, Aries grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out the door, not leaving the other boy any chance to say a thing. Gabrielle and Fleur watched blinking as Harry dragged a slightly red-faced Draco away.

"Hphmm! Boys. If they wanted to be alone, they should've just said something." Fleur scowled, her younger sister shrugged slightly confused about the whole situation.

Across the room Chiara and Narcissa Malfoy watched their children, or more specifically, their sons. Both women had calculating looks in their eyes as the men around them took a step back.

"Chiara…are you thinking what I'm thinking my dear?" Narcissa smiled delightedly, taking a sip of wine.

"Indeed, they would be quite the match." Both women giggled, imagining their children together in the future.

Antony cleared his throat, "Chiara dear, I don't think we should be arranging anything of that sort." Chiara glanced at her husband briefly before turning back to Narcissa and Danielle Delacour who had just joined them and started talking again to the women.

Lucius chuckled, "Women, we won't be able to talk to them out of anything when they have their minds set on something." Antony turned to Lucius laughing.

"Ah, Lucius, it is good to see you my friend. Yes I suppose it is quite impossible." Pierre Delacour laughed as well, brushing back silky blond strands.

"Lucius my friend, how are you?" Lucius nodded in Pierre's direction an easy smile in place.

"Well, as well as can be." The tone and the words could be interpreted further and Antony and Pierre watched their friend worriedly.

"Lucius-" Lucius stopped both with a hand.

"Later my friends, right now is a happy occasion." The men relaxed but all three kept in mind of the talk that would take place later on.

"Oohhh Lucius!" Lucius turned and immediately stepped back, slightly nervous.

"Y-yes dear?" The look in Narcissa's eyes were mischievous and simply screamed that she was plotting something.

"I was thinking…Draco is such a dear child isn't he?" Lucius nodded, still not seeing what his wife was talking about.

"And Antony, our little Aries is a beautiful child, and soon he'll quite the little heartthrob, correct my dear?" Antony who had been sniggering at his friend's situation suddenly found himself on the spot, gulped and nodded quickly.

Danielle giggled and linked her arm with Pierre. Pierre watched both scenes with both his friends with their wives.

_They are SO whipped._

"Pierre…." Pierre turned to his wife. Danielle smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly. Pierre gulped.

_Disregard that last thought…WE are so whipped._

* * *

**Elvin Realm, Royal Castle, 10:45 am, July 31st, 1985**

"See Draco. Look, the rosebush we planted together." Aries grinned watching his younger friend.

Draco walked toward the thriving bush, touching a rose petals in awe. "It's growing." He breathed. Aries grinned and nodded. He took Draco's pale hand into his tan one.

"Yep, and Mother said that it'll be here always and it'll keep growing and growing."

Draco squeezed their intertwined hands. "Like us." He blushed, looking sideways at Aries, only to see he was looking back at him. He grinned and squeezed Draco's hand back.

"Like us."

* * *

**Elvin Realm, Royal Castle, Antony's Study, 10:00 pm, July 31st, 1985**

"Lucius, my friend, what troubles you?" Both Antony and Pierre sat back watching their friend pace in front of the fire. They took a sip of wine and continued to wait for him to reply.

"The Dark Lord," Lucius finally said. Antony and Pierre were immediately on their feet. Antony grabbed Lucius' arm and looked his friend in the eye.

"What's going on Lucius? What does Voldemort want? Has he found out about Aries?" Antony was panicked; he loved his son and knew his son would probably get involved with the wizard's war sooner or later.

Lucius shook his head, "No, he hasn't found out about Aries, though he's still suspicious. He never did order an attack on the Potters. For now, all he suspects is that some of the lower ranking Death Eaters attacked them one night without informing him."

Antony relaxed slightly but was still troubled. Pierre himself, let out a sigh of relief. Lucius smiled slightly at his friends, though he himself was relieved. Aries, his nephew, was just as dear to him as Draco was. All three men were and had always been close and it warmed their hearts to see that their children were continuing the friendship between the families.

"What has you worried then Lucius?" Pierre finally voiced.

Lucius turned to his friends, his eyes shinning with worry, further making his friends nervous. "The Dark Lord as you know has been…withdrawn these past years." Antony snorted, muttering, "…withdrawn my arse." Pierre choked on his wine and Lucius laughed outright.

"Yes well, after that fiasco with the Longbottoms, he hasn't been the same."

All three men burst out laughing. Pierre wiped away a tear, "honesty though, how _does_ one get caught up in a child's accidental magic to be spelled into a baby?" All three men burst out laughing yet again.

For a moment, everything was calm and light.

Lucius, after sobering up, and calming down, continued on, "yes well, the Longbottoms, as well as the Wizarding world itself sees the young Neville Longbottom as the boy who will defeat the Dark Lord. I for one though, know that the Dark Lord has no such thoughts, though he is highly indignant over that night. He's bidding his time for now, the Wizarding world really thought he was gone. We are among a small number that actually know what conspired that night. The Dark Lord thought it was amusing that the whole Wizarding world thought he was gone and decided to use that to his advantage."

Lucius paused, taking a sip of his wine watching the fire's flames flicker. "I have just discovered now though, that over the years he has recruited spies and more followers. They are spies infiltrating the ministry, though…that isn't hard, and the Dark Lord is growing in power while the witches and wizards of the world are sitting back ignorant to what is going on."

Pierre and Antony sat quietly letting the information sink. Antony faced Lucius, his face grave, "he wants to ruin the peace doesn't he? He's led the Wizarding world into a false sense of security and when they least expect it, he's going to show himself again isn't he?"

Lucius nodded.

Pierre breathed, "You have to admit, it's brilliant. Recruiting followers over the years with no one to stop you, and then when everything's calm, bring destruction and terror upon the world and leave a bigger dent and more destruction than he could have had the world know he was still there."

Lucius and Antony both nodded.

"Lucius, what about Dumbledore? What has he done, does he know?" Pierre was watching Lucius closely waiting for a reply.

"Of course he does, I've informed him already. His group, the Order, have always been active, though, I believe the Longbottoms dropped out of the Order, refusing to believe that the Dark Lord was still with the living."

"Fools." Antony sneered. The two other men nodded agreeing completely.

"What is going to be done?" Pierre asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that the Dark Lord is preparing an attack soon. How soon, I do not know, it could be today, tomorrow, this month, next year, or in the following years. All I know is that he is preparing to strike soon. His followers are growing in number, and he's started to call his Death Eaters together more frequently."

Antony watched his friend begin to pace again, "Lucius are you alright? You know, you do not have to spy, it is dangerous."

"Yes I know, but we all have our parts and roles and this is simply mine. Do not worry my friend, I will remain safe. Though…" Lucius turned to face his friend, his features solemn, "…when the time does comes, I request safe sanctuary for Narcissa and Draco."

Antony stood and placed a hand on Lucius' shoulder, "You should not have to even ask that Lucius, you and you family as well as yours Pierre, are always welcome here."

All three men nodded and together in that room swore a promise to help each other as much as possible to keep their families safe in the upcoming years.

"Antony, train Aries well, he may be our only hope." Antony nodded to Pierre.

"I will…he already is a brilliant boy and holds more power than most. I believe my son…shall conquer this."

The three men shared a smile. Pierre raised his glass.

"To our families, to our future, to our children and to Aries!"

All three men toasted and drank.

* * *

**Godric's Hallow, 12:00 am, August 1st 1989**

"Happy Birthday big brother." Little 7 year old Sapphire whispered to her ceiling. Her all seeing blue eyes, inherited from where, her parents didn't know, closed.

The little girls black hair was long, spread out and blending in with her jet-black sheets. Her room was plain, a bed, a dresser, a vanity, a closet. Typical bedroom, yet nothing adorned the walls, it was as if no one lived their at all.

It wasn't as if her parents denied her anything, it was just that Sapphire denied it all. She denied the toys, the frivolous dresses, the bright colours, she denied it all, she denied her parents.

She sighed in her sleep, watching images and scenes unfold before her. She saws things that had been, that were, that were to come. She sighed one last time in her sleep, a whisper escaping her lips, "Love you big brother."

* * *

**Godric's Hallow, Living Room, 12:00 am, August 1st 1989**

James Potter was miserable. His daughter hated him, she hated him and Lily. Their daughter hated her parents.

It had taken a while, but James Potter had accepted what he had done to his son. He was sure Harry was gone, that he had died, the family tapestry had erased his name. James had accepted it all. He locked away his sorrow and pushed it away, turning his attention to his daughter instead.

Sapphire, his daughter, was smart, he knew that right when he first saw her. She had looked him right in the eye and had held contact where James saw the brilliant intelligence reflected there.

Over the years, he had tried numerous times to get his frosty daughter to warm up to him. He bought her numerous gifts and presents that any little girl would want. But no, she didn't want them, she didn't accept any of the gifts and she simply didn't accept him or Lily as her parents.

He didn't know why, even from birth, his daughter had shielded away from her mother and her father, an act that had hurt both parents. This act from their daughter had continued and was still continuing.

James placed his head onto his head despairingly. He was miserable, his daughter hated him, and his family was falling apart.

Lily had simply fallen apart from not being able to mother her child. Sapphire shielded away from her as a small enfant and whenever Lily had been able to pick their daughter up, Sapphire had shrieked, had cried. It broke both their hearts that their child, their _only _child didn't want to have any contact with them…and they didn't know why.

* * *

**Elvin Realm, Royal Castle, 1:17 pm, August 1st, 1989**

"Bye Draco. Farewell Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius." Aries and Amorina said hugging said people. Narcissa knelt down and embraced each child while Chiara did the same to Draco.

"Bye Aunt Chi," came Draco's soft voice.

"Good-bye, Draco. Grow up to be a strong young man for me won't you?" Draco nodded rapidly hugging the woman he considered an aunt one last time before stepping back towards his own family.

"I don't know when I'll see you next old friend, but keep safe." Lucius nodded to Antony's words shook his friends hand.

"As well as you, Antony."

Both men nodded and stepped away from one another. The two families waved one last time to one another before the Malfoy family was swept away by the portkey.

Aries turned to his father, "When'll we see them next father? When'll we see Draco, or Gabrielle or Fleur again?"

Antony knelled down to his son's level, "I'm not sure Aries, we're approaching dangerous times now." He turned to his daughter who looked troubled, holding her mother's hand tightly.

"You both will be going through training starting next week. The Malfoy's and the Delacour's will be doing the same. We want you children safe in the future, we want you to be able to protect yourself. We probably won't be able to see them again until your 11th birthday, Aries."

Aries nodded condescendly, reaching for his sister's hand. She took it and squeezed it before embracing her brother in a loving hug.

Antony and Chiara embraced tightly. Chiara was holding back tears. "The time's almost come hasn't it?" she whispered. Antony nodded, tightening his hold. Chiara shook.

Aries hugged his sister tighter, and watched his family holding onto one another.

_I'll work hard, I won't let any of them down. I'll protect them…even if it kills me, I'll protect my family._

* * *

Well, chapter 4 has been written. I'm sorry for the wait, and it'll probably be another wait for the next chapter. As you all know, the school year is starting to end, and with that comes exams to study for, breakdowns to prepare for etc. etc.

**-Tanzanite S.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Abandoned by his parents out of fear, Aries is quickly adopted into a very prestigious family. Years later when he enters Hogwarts, he must learn to deal with his former parents as well as the war that the wizarding world is slowing losing to.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's original characters or plots as seen from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Elvin Realm, Royal Gardens, 6:19 pm, September 30 1990**

The sun was setting, and the colours in the sky slowly changed to become darker. The fading light created shadows and they flickered and moved as the wind blew and the trees' leaves wavered underneath its branches. Underneath an old oak, dressed in nothing but his black slacks and combat boots sat Aries. Watching the setting sun silently, the shirtless 10 year old shivered slightly from the slight chill in the air.

Amorina quietly slipped out from the doorway where she had been worriedly watching her younger brother. She herself wasn't exactly dressed for the outdoors. She stepped out into the chilly September air shivering slightly in the sundress that she hadn't had a chance of changing out of yet. Walking quickly towards Aries, she threw a blanket to him, while pulling another one around her shoulders. Settling in besides her brother, she turned her attention to the sky ahead of them.

"Comment ça va?"

Aries gave a small smile to his sister beside him. She had just spent the day shopping in Paris with Fleur.

"I'm ok." He whispered back. Her lavender eyes stared apprehensively into his green. He shrugged turning back to the sunset.

Amorina sighed sadly before reaching over and hugging the smaller boy to her. She felt Aries relax and rest his head on her shoulder.

Finally he whispered, "It's so hard Rina."

Her hold tightened around him, knowing that his words held true. The year had been difficult – for the both of them. The two had been training since the week after Aries' 9th birthday, and not a day had gone by except today, that they hadn't trained. Over the year, neither of the two had been able to see their family friends until that day. Unfortunately for Aries, Draco had caught a nasty bought of dragon pox and they weren't able to meet after the year, Amorina though had been fortunate enough to be able to have permission to go to Paris with Fleur for the day.

The year had been difficult for all three families, the Delacour's, the Malfoy's and the SilverWing's. All three families had been training their children desperately trying to prepare them for what may await them all in the future.

The SilverWing children themselves had been studying their elvin magic, both already years ahead of many others their age. Not only elvin magic though, no, their family friend and surrogate grandfather, Albus Dumbledore had started, upon their mother's request, to train them in magic as well. Aries had taken to magic like a fish did in water, Amorina though, envious of her brother's affinity with magic had difficulty grasping magic and willing it. The old headmaster had been quick to reassure her that it was natural for her to have difficulty, after all elvin magic and wizarding magic were from completely different branches. Aries had fun learning magic from the old wizard and showed great promise from what Dumbledore had last said, saying Aries was already well into third year Hogwart's material. Amorina remembered her brother's blinding smile the day he heard that.

Starting to hum a lullaby, Amorina stroked her little brother's fondly. Not only had they studied magic and theory, but they had had also physical training over the year. Amorina had been trained with the bow and arrow taking a shine to it like Aries had with swords and daggers. Their trainers had pushed the two SilverWings day after day to run more, endure more, train more, improve more. Each day seemed daunting to the two, but they persevered, knowing that they would need it in the future. Their parents themselves were preparing as much and as quickly as they could for the future.

"Mother, Father, and Grandpa Albus told me today…about the Potters and the prophecy hanging over my head."

Amorina stilled, shocked.

Aries turned to look at his sister solemnly.

"You knew, didn't you?"

She bit her lips, eyes tearing slightly and nodded, never being one to lie to Aries. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok, I'm not mad, I understand why you didn't tell me. It would be most…difficult."

She gave a nervous laugh and allowed a tear to fall.

"The Potters…they were my original family? I mean, I always knew I wasn't really a SilverWing – "

"You are a SilverWing, always have been and always will be."

Aries blinked at the fierce and determined tone that his sister had used. He smiled warmly.

"Thank you. It's just…I can't believe that anyone would…do something like that..." He trailed off lost in thought.

Amorina sighed, "I don't understand either, but I believe at the time that the Potters were under a great deal of stress and pressure, not that that's an excuse for what they did." Her eyes grew fierce, "I'll never forgive James and Lily Potter for what they did."

Aries laughed at his sister, poking her forehead playfully. She rolled her eyes and looked back to the now black sky.

Sighing, she got up, and held out her hand.

"Come, its dark," smiling softly Amorina pulled her brother up, "tomorrow's another day of training."

Nodding, Aries and Amorina walked towards their parents who had been watching them both worriedly from where Amorina had stood before. Aries stepped away from his sister towards the people who had raised him – his parents.

"Mom…Dad, I love you." Throwing himself at them, he wrapped his arms around the surprised Antony and Chiara. Both adult elves wrapped their arms around their son, pulling their daughter into the family embrace.

Caught in the hold, Amorina smiled happily looking up at the sky.

_I hope…that my family will always be together. __Toujours_

* * *

**Black Manor, Lord Black's Study, 10:54 pm, November 25 1990**

Sirius groaned, finishing signing another form and placing his seal on the document. Deciding to call it a night, he placed the finished documents into a box that sent them all instantly to Gringrotts.

_Just a few more of these damn forms and it'll all be done._

Grinning slightly he closed the door to his study, making his way to his room.

After his ex-friend James and snubbed him and Remus, Sirius had undergone a change that could shock many a wizards and witches including their old transfiguration teacher. Could, being the key word since Sirius didn't like to leave the manor, preferring instead to work from his property, and have Remus doing any deliveries or personal meetings that had to be done in person. It wasn't that he was ashamed or anything to show his face in public, no far from it, he was just tired of all the questions. During the first few months after what had been known as the 'Potter tragedy' many of the wizarding population had questioned the sudden split between the Potter-Black duo. After being bombarded by the questions one to many times, Sirius shut himself on his property, threatening to sue to the last galleon anyone had if they dared to trespass unless they were Remus. So far, only one person had been able to trespass and gotten away from it, one Albus Dumbledore.

Chuckling at the memory, Sirius got into bed exhausted from all the work he had done that day. Silently, he mused, he must have been working harder on this little project than he had in anything in Howarts. Oh well, it was going to be well worth it, and it was all thanks to the old headmaster.

* * *

**Black Manor, Lord Black's Study, 6:10 am, August 21 1981**

_In the past…_

"Dumbledore? H-how'd?" Blue eyes were wide, and Lord Black stood stiffly with his mouth open. The old headmaster chuckled, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Sirius," he started warmly, "how are you my boy? I haven't seen you in a while, though Remus did say you doing well, but I wanted to check up on you myself."

Sirius still in shock, sat down in a flop. Bringing his head into his hands, he sighed exasperatedly.

"What brings you to my humble abode headmaster?"

Albus frowned, and his smile slipped quite saddened by the plight the man in front of him had undergone. Remembering though, the reason for his visit, he cleared his throat. Sirius ignored him, still wallowing at his desk.

"Now Sirius, cheer up. Harry would not want to see you like this."

Like magic, Sirius gave a response. Though, probably not the reaction the old headmaster had expected. Sirius stood up, face angered, mouth open ready to rant, finger pointing at the headmaster accursedly, and then, almost as fast as the anger had come, it disappeared. Albus stood shocked, as Sirius, Lord Black suddenly crumpled to the ground, breaking down crying. Feeling guilty he patted the poor man's shoulder.

"Now, now Sirius, I meant to bring you good news. I am sorry if I brought up any bad memories." The old man said sorrowly.

Sirius sniffed, "What's good news? Harry's gone."

Albus' eyes started twinkling again.

"Why, my boy, whoever said he was gone?"

Freezing in place, Sirius large eyes met the headmaster's shining ones.

"Explain."

And Dumbledore did.

* * *

**Black Manor, Lord Black's Study, 11:44 pm, November 25 1990**

_Present…_

Both Sirius, and Remus who was told later that day, were sworn to secrecy about Aries' existence. The two former marauders were shocked by the tale spun by their old headmaster, and equally if not more angered by Lily and James' actions towards their previous son. They were saddened by Albus' denial for them to see Aries, but they understood why. Aries was with a new family, he would need the time to adjust to his family and find his place there, but, and this gave them hope, in the future when Aries knew the truth about his past, than the two would be able to reunite with the boy.

The knowledge that his godson wasn't dead, the knowledge that he one day would meet again with the child gave Sirius new strength. It was the one thing other than Remus' encouragement that made him overcome his slight depression and work towards the future.

It had been a month now since he met Aries, and it warmed his heart when he saw the shy smiling face of the ten year old at his sister's 15th birthday. After the boy had learned about his past, Sirius was nervous that the youngster would deny seeing him since his past connection with the boy's former parents. This fear though was proven wrong, when both he and Remus received invitations along with portkeys to Princess Amorina SilverWing's 15th Birthday Party located in the Royal Palace in the Elvin Realm. It wasn't so much the invitations that shocked the two but the letter that accompanied them. Both notes were the same and were quite short, but it warmed both their hearts greatly at the time when they saw who it was from.

_Dear Lord Black/ Mr. Lupin,_

_It would mean a lot to me if you would come to my sister's birthday party where I can meet you. I would like to get to know the both of you better, my Grandpa Albus tells me that you were both close to me as a baby. Please come._

_Sincerely,_

_Aries SilverWing_

_Crown Prince of the SilverWing Clan; Second in line to the throne. _

Warming at the memory, Sirius whispered a silent _Nox_ and closed his eyes. After waiting years, he finally met again with his godson, and were currently still getting to know one another. It was going well, and at the time presently, both he and Remus had taken over the magical training of five youngsters. The two marauders had quite been surprised to see the Malfoys, but after spending a day with them, they had relaxed around the Malfoys, much to Aries' delight. Sirius and Remus had met the Delacour's that same day, and got along with them graciously, Sirius ecstatic just over the fact that they were french and spoke the language he learned growing up.

Yawning, Lord Black rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position. He had to sleep tonight, after all tomorrow was another day, and he was ever so close to finishing.

* * *

**Little Hangleton, Riddle Manor, 12:00 am, January 1 1991**

"WORMTAIL! You incompetent imbecile get over here."

A sniveling man with a rat-like face crawled towards the first man that had spoken.

The room they were in was completely dark, save for the light provided by the lone fire in the room. The flames though, flickered, and shadows moved around the room, making one think that there were…other presences present.

"Y-yes master?"

Voldemort curled his lip in disdain. Giving the man beneath him a swift kick and conveniently ignored the man's pathetic whimper of pain, Voldemort stared down at the little man before him.

Twirling his wand between his fingers expertly, he glared at the little vermin in the room.

"How many new death eaters did we recruit the previous year?" The questioned was hissed, the tone poisoning and Wormtail, once known as Peter Pettigrew shook in fear.

"T-t-there w-w-we-ere t-th-irty-f-four l-l-last y-yea-r-r m-m-y l-lord." The shaking increased.

A second later he was writhing in pain, his screams piercing the air as his body underwent the effects of the cruciatius curse. A few moments later, the Dark Lord released Wormtail.

The small man shook, tears of pain rolling down his fat cheeks, and he curled away. Voldemort sneered in disgust.

"I expect better this year Wormtail! I need more death eaters! The Longbottom boy will be entering Hogwarts this year and the time is nearing." Glaring straight into the sniveling man before him, he spat out, "the number of recruits had better be growing immensely the next time I inquire Wormtail, or I may just feed you to Nagini." Wormtail whimpered and nodded rapidly in fear as said snake slithered over to her master and onto his shoulder.

"Well get out!" the Dark Lord spat. Not waiting another second, Wormtail high tailed it out of there.

Locking the door with a wave of his wand, he waved it again to extinguish th fie, leaving the room in complete darkness. Looking out the window, Voldemort, the darkest dark lord that the wizarding world had ever seen, stoked the snake upon his shoulder, glaring at the world outside.

_Soon, this will all be mine._

Turning his back to the outside world, Voldemort continued his plans for the future.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow, Sapphire's Room, 12:30 am, January 1 1991**

The little eight year old child shivered, her blue eyes wide in fright at the vision she had just seen. Curling into her blankets she took deep breaths trying to calm her beating beat. In the other room, she could hear her two-month old brother Darren crying. A few moments later, she heard feet running into the room, and heard her parents' cooing voices. Darren immediately stopped crying.

Sapphire curled up in her little cocoon from within her dark room.

Her parents had had another baby. She smiled frostily. It did help her mother recover more from actually having a child that responded to her. Both parents had moved from trying to get her to love them onto her little brother. They lavished him with attention, every scream, every tear. In turn, they gave up on their daughter, allowing themselves happiness with their new child, a child that wasn't tainted, a child that wasn't hateful of them.

Outside, the rain started to fall and drizzle lightly. Sapphire peered out the window apprehensively while pulling her black blankets closer to her lithe body. Everything was moving forwards like it was predicted, the future was looming closer. She shook, the time ahead of the world would be bloody, but the history to come would change the world.

Smiling grimly as she heard her parents leave with her brother she silently willed her nightlight to light up. Shrugging, totally unashamed, she curled up trying to fall back asleep. After all, the nightlight did make the darkness more comfortable, at least for just a little while.

Finally though, Sapphire slipped off to sleep content with the thought that she would meet her brother in the upcoming events of the future. Even though she had never met him, she knew him and yearned to have her brother with her through the darkness. Sleeping deeply, the room buzzed silently and a small shield of magic appeared around the eight year old, protecting her for the night from her visions and from the outside world.

On her ceiling her nightlight, made up of tiny lit up shapes forming the constellation of Aries, lit up brighter than before giving the room a soft warm glow.

**

* * *

**

**Elvin Realm, Palace Fields and Grounds, 3:30 pm, January 1 1991**

"Aries? Aries?"

Snapping out of his meditative state, he peered up at his sister. She frowned at him.

"You had me worried, you weren't responding."

He rolled his eyes.

"Rina, I was meditating, of course I'm not going to respond." She pouted and he answered with a grin. Her face became curious though after a while.

"So…where'd you let your mind take you today?"

He stood up stretching. Looking at the sun's position, he saw that he had been in his trance for quite a few hours. Turning to his sister he answered her as he started heading back into the palace.

"I visited Sapphire."

Eyes wide, Amorina ran to her brother. "How is she?"

Ever since the two marauders Sirius and Remus started coming into the realm, they had answered all Aries' questions while getting to know each other. The SilverWing family adored the two wizards and vice versa. It was through them though, that Aries learned about his former family and his other sister, Sapphire.

Curious about her, Aries had used his ability to visit other planes and realms while in meditation to find her. He thanked his elvin instructors everyday for teaching him this skill. It was thanks to it that he was able to locate the young girl. With his discovery, he watched her from time to time through meditation trying to find out what she was like. He was shocked though and unprepared when one day the little girl had turned towards where his spirit would be and smiled brightly. The first smile he had ever seen adorned on her face since he started watching her. She had waved to him though he knew she couldn't see him. He would never forget what she said next.

"Hi big brother, I know you're there, even though I can't see you. I'm a seer." Here her eyes teared, desperately searching for his own eyes but knowing that she wouldn't be able to find them. "It's really hard. I wish I was with you. They're not real parents." Aries knew she was speaking about the Potters and his eyes sorrowly surveyed his younger sister, taking in her haunted eyes, pale skin and skinny body. She continued, settling on her bed, "But I'll be ok, cause I know your around and that one day you'll come for me when the time's right. I love you Aries." It was then when he felt his spirit going back to his body but the last thing he had seen from his spiritual visit that day was his blue-eyed sister's crying face and her small hand waving him good-bye.

Coming back to the present, Aries held the door open for his older sister. "She's fine, she's had another vision, but I sent a little magic to protect her for the night."

Amorina smiled in relief. After Aries had told the family including Grandpa Albus and Uncles Remus and Sirius, Amorina had felt a sudden protectiveness for the younger child very much like she felt for her younger brother.

Sirius and Remus had been shocked, yes, and had just about leapt to go get little Sapphire out of the Potter household when Albus had stopped them. The old wizard himself had been very surprised, but he reminded them that little Sapphire had not requested that they come for her, but for her brother to do so when the time was right. Albus then mused out loud that the child must feel that she had a part to play in the Potter household before she should leave. That thought stopped all plots of stealing the girl away from the gathering. Sirius and Remus had slumped in their seats defeated. The SilverWing family nodded hesitantly agreeing with the old headmasters, but they couldn't help but feel worried for the young seer.

Aries and Amorina walked into the dining room both lost in thought. Settling down at the table together, a house elf popped up with food and a message.

"Young mistress, young master," came the educated voice as her the elf bowed, "your parents have instructed us to tell you that they will be away in court for the day." Both SilverWings nodded, thanking the house elf. He bowed again and disappeared.

They slowly ate their salad. In the room, the clock chimed as it read 4:00pm. Setting down his fork, Aries got up.

"I want to help her."

Amorina got up also hugging him.

"You will. Soon."

He nodded in agreement.

_Soon_

Everything would be happening soon. The future loomed ahead.

* * *

PLEASE NOTE: 

Sapphire's Birth date is October 31, 1982 and was supposed to be 6 years-old during chapter 4, sry for the mistake.  
Amorina's Birth date is November 23, 1975  
Draco's Birth date is December 1, 1980

I'm actually surprised I got this chapter done considering right now I have about 4 chemistry and physics lab reports to write up. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I want to thank all that read and/or reviewed, you guys are a great motivation.

**-Tanzanite S.**


End file.
